Los fantasmas y las brujas no existen o sí?
by first-ayanami
Summary: ONESHOT Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que los fantasmas y las brujas no existen? Hermione, un grupo de muggles cuya mayor preocupación es combinar el cabello con el labial, películas de terror y rubias visitas inesperadas


_**Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que los fantasmas no existen?**_

Aquella era una lluviosa noche como tantas otras de aquel verano, rayos y truenos rasgaban el cielo una y otra vez dándole un aire tétrico, lo que menos quería de esa noche era lo que le tocaba vivir, sus padres habían salido de viaje y le habían pedido a su prima que se quedara en la casa para acompañarla, pues tenían la misma edad, y con ella había arrastrado a las que otrora fueran compañeras de ambas en la primaria, un grupo de niñatas presumidas, con tintura en lugar de neuronas y que tenían como principal deporte criticar su forma de vida y burlarse de ella. En momentos como ese incluso extrañaba a Draco Malfoy, al menos con él podía descargarse

Como buen grupo de adolescentes que eran habían decidido pasar aquella noche de la única que parecía concebidle para alguien de esa edad, películas de terror, aunque la castaña estaba segura de que pocas serían las cosas que podrían aterrorizarla a esta altura, tomó el gran tazón de palomitas para dirigirse al salón en donde la esperaban

"Hermione a que colegio dijiste que ibas?"- preguntó por milésima vez Rachel, una falsa platinada que sonreía con aire hipócrita

"Hogwarts"- respondió escuetamente sentándose junto a su prima- "es un colegio privado, dudo que lo conozcas"

"La lista de Hermy siempre tan superior cierto?- suspiró su prima Kate- es que acaso tu colegio es tan bueno para estas plebeyas?"- la castaña apretó los dientes intentando contener su furia con una hipócrita sonrisa, Merlín como odiaba que le dijeran Hermy!

"Probablemente esté repleto de nerds sabelotodos"- rió Hannah- "Cuan a la moda están allí los protectores de bolsillo?"

"Dudo mucho que Hermy tenga contacto con el resto del mundo- respondió Kate por ella, mientras sentía un increíble deseo de enviarles un avada, si el mismísimo Lord Voldemort apareciera en ese momento no dudaría en entregarles a aquellas tres o incluso rogarle que la matara con tal de no soportar ese tormento- no tienes amigos, ni novio cierto? O al menos nunca nos los has presentado"

"Por qué no vemos la película?"- preguntó con frialdad, no iba a hablar de eso con ellas, por mucho que le gustara verse tragarse las palabras a esas tres al saber que había salido con una de las estrellas mundiales de quidditch, y si habían terminado fue porque ella así lo quiso. Claro, también estaba el punto de que ninguna de ellas supiera que era el quidditch

"Cierto, además sus compañeros deben ser todos unos ñoños horribles"- concluyó Hannah con docta autoridad tomando el control remoto

La película comenzó interesante, una serie de asesinatos cometidos de forma misteriosa, y en comenzó nos quedaremos, pues al parecer todo era obra de un mago oscuro que liberaba fantasmas que terminaban enloqueciendo a sus víctimas, nada nuevo, o al menos así lo creía la castaña porque podía ver a sus acompañantes temblar de miedo

"Dios! Se imaginan lo que sería el mundo si algo así pasara?"- Preguntó Rachel aterrorizada

"No digas bobadas, los fantasmas no existen"- le reclamó Kate

"Yo creo que si existen"- apoyó Hannah- "al fin y al cabo no esta probado ni lo uno ni lo otro ¿Tu que opinas Hermy?"- otra vez con el nombrecito, pensó para sí la castaña sonriendo enigmática¿qué dirían aquellas chicas de conocer a Nick casi-decapitado?

Se instaló un corto silencio que fue interrumpido por un relámpago y el trueno que lo acompaña, tras dar un pequeño gritito las chicas se miraron aterrorizadas en el instante en que una lechuza entraba rauda en el salón revoloteando alrededor de sus cabezas

Hermione intentó agarrarla mientras sus acompañantes gritaban histéricas, cuando por fin lo logró la observaron curiosas, y sin siquiera darle tiempo a tomar la carta el timbre sonó provocando un nuevo grito por parte de las chicas

"Esto es extraño"- aseguró Rachel aterrorizada- "Hermione, no abras, esa lechuza me da mala espina"

"No digas tonterías es solo alguien en la puerta, y debe estar empapándose"- exclamó prendiendo la luz para atender, y al hacerlo no pudo más que abrir la boca incrédula

¿Recuerdan cuando creyó que la noche no podía empeorar? Se equivocó ¿Recuerdan cuando creyó que sería bueno poder descargarse con Malfoy? Pues la próxima vez no debía desear tan enérgicamente¿por qué cuando sus deseos se hacían realidad tenía que ser justamente ese?

Si, por muy increíble que pareciera allí estaba el rubio al que no esperaba ver hasta comenzar su séptimo año, bajo la lluvia con su baúl y cara de pocos amigos

"Me invitarás a pasar Granger? O pretendes que muera de pulmonía?"- preguntó con su usual tono siseante

"Que demonios...?"- preguntó haciéndose a un lado para que pasara

"Es que no llegó mi lechuza con la carta del viejo? Lo habló con tus padres e iba a avisarte antes de que llegara, esto me gusta menos que a ti, pero necesito asilo y en la conejera no hay más sitio"- le indicó

"La Madriguera Malfoy, La Madriguera, y no, apenas llego una lechuza antes que tu y no me diste tiempo de ver la carta ¿Cómo es eso que necesitas asilo?"- preguntó con preocupación

"Me fui de mi casa, mi padre puso el grito en el cielo cuando le dije que no serviría a un psicópata que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que matar sangres sucias y mestizos como él, y que es un resentido porque no lo aceptó su papi"- explicó con una sonrisa poco usual, observando a su alrededor- "por otro lado... bonita casa Granger, demasiado muggle para mi gusto, pero no está del todo mal"

"Genial, lo que me faltaba, esta se la cobro a Dumbledore...-suspiró resignada- Espero que te comportes- rogó la castaña- estoy con mi prima y sus descerebradas amigas muggles, por lo que te ruego no hagas nada que llame demasiado la atención, estábamos viendo películas de terror, puedes quedarte con nosotras o irte a la cama, te llevaré al cuarto de invitados"

"Creo que me quedaré con ustedes, se me hace interesante ver algunas costumbres muggles"

"Bien, entonces sécate, mientras yo hablo con ellas e invento algo"- el rubio asintió viéndola alejarse, estaba por demás de seguro, esa noche se auguraba por demás de interesante

Hermione llegó al salón mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo, la lechuza revoloteó a su alrededor, hasta que tomó la nota y continuó su recorrido hasta el corredor, donde su dueño la esperaba, las cuatro chicas miraron a la bruja confundidas

"Kate, ha habido un problema, necesito que saques tus cosas del cuarto de huéspedes, y las pongas en el mío- le indicó a su prima abriendo la carta que explicaba exactamente lo que había dicho el rubio- un amigo va a quedarse con nosotras estos días, mis padres ya lo saben, les ruego que no lo molesten mucho, Mal... Draco es bastante susceptible y no creo que desee dar explicaciones de lo sucedido"

"Draco??"- preguntó Hannah incrédula- "que clase de nombre es ese?"

"Es uno de tus compañeritos de la escuela para cerebritos?- preguntó Kate con desgano- menudo nerd debe ser"

"Y a todo esto que haremos con el pajarraco?, tenemos que sacarlo de la casa ¿crees que tu amiguito nos ayude?"- inquirió Rachel intentando acomodar el cabello que el ave se había encargado de enredar y Hermione anotó mentalmente comprarle una golosina de premio a la lechuza de Malfoy

"Es su mascota, no creo que haya problema"- le indicó la chica alzándose de hombros volviendo al pasillo, aunque pudo oír a la distancia

"Una lechuza? Que clase de chico tiene de mascota una lechuza?"

"De seguro es igual de raro que ella"- respondía otra de las voces que estaba segura era su prima

"Muy bien Malfoy- suspiró frente al chico- quiero que tengas en cuenta que las tres chicas que están allí adentro, para mi desgracia, tienen un poder incluso mayor que tu para fastidiarme, por lo que te ruego, es más te imploro, me des una tregua, a cambio del asilo"- se sorprendió de que los grises ojos del slytherin poseían un extraño brillo, por primera vez pudo percibir en ellos sentimiento alguno, aunque no lo hicieran sus facciones, era... ¿molestia?

"Quienes se creen esas muggles para fastidiarte?- exclamó indignado - no comenzaron con buen pie conmigo, esa es mi labor, yo, y solo yo puedo fastidiarte, tengo el monopolio, la exclusividad, y no me gusta compartir"- la chica no pudo más que reír de semejante arranque y le palmeó la espalda amistosamente

"Créeme Draco, ellas te han ganado, asquerosamente"

"Pues tendré que perfeccionarme"- rezongó por lo bajo- "creo que debemos llamarnos por los nombres cierto? Bien les haré creer a esas chicas que somos grandes amigos, y que soy un muggle como cualquier otro"- concluyó con asco- "a todo esto... que son las paleculas esas que decías que veían?"- la castaña no pudo más que estallar en una carcajada, quien sabe, tal vez y no era tan malo tener a Malfoy ahí, ya averiguaría luego el porque se había negado a ser un mortifago

Al llegar al salón se sorprendió de encontrarlo agradablemente vacío, al parecer las descerebradas habían acompañado a su descerebrada prima a cambiar las cosas de dormitorio, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse de la actitud del rubio, que contemplaba a su alrededor curioso, pero estaba segura, su orgullo le impedía preguntar nada. Sin embargo, el ruido en las escaleras les trajo la molesta compañía

Lo que menos esperaba Kate Granger al entrar al salón era eso, nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado a semejante monumento de hombre como el que estaba sentado junto a su prima en aquel sillón, rubio, con el pelo impecablemente arreglado, un rostro angelical y un cuerpo que podría opacar al mismísimo David de Miguel Ángel, como el mármol de esta, su expresión fría, y al parecer, no estaba muy feliz de verlas allí

"Hermy¿este es tu amigo?"- inquirió incrédula, esa clase de hombres solían estar en las revistas, no hablando con sabelotodos sobre quien sabe que cosa, volteó a observar a sus amigas, que parecían tan maravilladas como ella, definitivamente, por alguien como el valía el esfuerzo de asistir a un colegio de geniecitos como ese

Y así fue como poco tiempo después el rubio se vio agobiado por las extrañas chicas

"Cuanto haces que conoces a Hermy?"- preguntó Kate, con aire insinuante, que a Draco se le hizo por demás de barato

"Hermy?- repitió frunciendo el seño, para volverse a la castaña- creí que odiabas ese apodo"- la griffindor lo miró incrédula, no negaría que era cierto, pero no esperaba que el que hasta menos de una hora atrás era su enemigo supiera como prefería que la llamaran sus amigos

"Cierto, pero creo que ya te expliqué cual era su pasatiempo"- explicó Hermione, con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros

"Y yo creo que ya te expliqué que no me gusta compartirte, hay cosas sobre las que reclamo monopolio"- sentenció Draco con seriedad clavando en ella sus orbes grises, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, había algo en el tono del chico que parecía reclamar mucho más de lo que expresaban aquellas palabras

"Creo que prepararé más palomitas para la próxima película"- comentó nerviosa, tomando el tazón vacío, para perderse en la cocina, mientras las demás acosaban al rubio con miles de preguntas

La actitud de Malfoy la confundía ¿por qué en su casa? Al fin y al cabo Tonks era su prima no? La auror por muy despistada que fuera lo recibiría en su casa. El chico la estaba poniendo nerviosa, había algo en su actitud, en su comportamiento, totalmente distinto, y ese algo parecía estar dirigido totalmente a ella

"Por todos los dragones, es como tener a tres Pansys sobre mí"- comentó el rubio agobiado llegando hasta ella- "Por qué no lo haces con la varita?- inquirió al verla meter el recipiente en aquella caja blanca que otros hubieran reconocido como un microondas – es mucho más fácil y no demorarías tanto"

"Porque así estoy más tiempo lejos de ellas?"

"Buen punto"- apunto el sly, viéndola sentarse sobre la mesada

"Como supiste que odio que me digan Hermy?"- preguntó curiosa, aunque interiormente asustada de que él pudiera conocerla tanto

"Conoce a tus amigos, pero aún más a tus enemigos"- recitó

"O sea que te dedicaste a cotillear sobre nuestras vidas durante los últimos seis años?"- preguntó risueña- "Necesitas otro pasatiempo"

"Sí supongo que perseguir magos oscuros es una mejor opción- comentó burlón- Te conozco mejor de lo que crees Mione- explicó en un susurro, dando un paso hacia ella- sé que te gusta observar las estrellas por la noche y buscar constelaciones- avanzó otro paso sin apartar su mirada de la de ella- que prefieres el chocolate a la crema- otro paso- que odias que desordenen tus plumas- el último paso lo dejó frente a ella, y sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos color miel, colocó sus manos una a cada lado de la chica sobre la mesada- y que te muerdes el labio cuando estas nerviosa, como ahora"- concluyó en un susurró sobre los labios de la chica

PiiiiiP

La alarma del microondas los sacó del ensueño en el que se habían visto sumergidos, Draco se hizo a un lado para permitirle a la chica bajar de la mesada, que, agradeciendo a Merlín, Morgana y cualquier otro mago aquella interrupción, no terminaba de entender que había ocurrido, pero se había sentido hipnotizada por los ojos mercurios y el suave susurró del rubio, aún sentía su corazón latir desbocado, mientras intentaba concentrarse en las palomitas, podía sentir aquellos ojos fijos en ella, recorriéndola, acariciándola desde la distancia

Algo había pasado, algo había cambiado en el instante en que él se detuvo frente a ella, no sabía muy bien como, pero el slytherin había logrado colarse en sus sentidos, podía sentir su aroma a madera y cuero rodearla, aún sin verlo, era totalmente consiente de su ubicación, y se embriagó de aquella extraña energía que él emanaba, tan melancólica, tan anhelante. Y tuvo miedo, tuvo miedo por tan intensas sensaciones, por lo que podía significar, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, antes de voltearse a enfrentarlo. A pesar de sus miedos, a pesar de que toda su cautela le indicara lo contrario, necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber por qué estaba allí

"Draco... ¿por qué..."

"Hey... ya vamos a poner la película- interrumpió Kate, haciendo su aparición magistral, colgándose del brazo del muchacho- vienen?"-preguntó con una sonrisa desafiante observando a su prima, antes de arrastrar a Draco hasta el salón , en el instante en que Rachel apagaba las luces, al parecer bastante ocupada en su discusión con Hannah como para prestarle atención a ellos tres

"Te digo que si yo llego a ver uno me muero... o sea... tipo que... no sé me vuelvo loca"

"Ya les dije a ambas que no existen los fantasmas"- rumió Kate con aire cansino, soltando el brazo del rubio

"Si que existen- anunció el chico con calma, como si nada, sentándose en el sillón doble- en Hogwarts hay varios"- Hermione, lo miró incrédula, deseando darse la cabeza contra la pared, el rubio no había dicho dos frases delante de ellas y ya había metido la pata, mientras las demás lo miraban axtrañadas, no solo por la afirmación, sino por la idea de conocer un poco más sobre la misteriosa escuela a la que acudía la castaña

"Hogwarts es un castillo muy antiguo- se apresuró a explicar esta, sentándose sin ser conciente junto a Draco- tiene casi mil años, y como todo lugar antiguo... tiene sus leyendas"

"Y como es el lugar?"- preguntó Kate con aire inocente, pero el rubio sonrió seductor

"Por qué no decidimos que ver?"- preguntó con aquel tono que pocas podían resistir, y produjo que la castaña a su lado pusiera los ojos en blanco

"Y cuál vemos?"- inquirió Hannah embobada

"Cualquiera que no incluyan magos oscuros, por favor, estoy hasta la coronilla de ellos"- anunció Hermione con aire cansino, a lo que el rubio se volteó a verla confundido, estuvo a punto de preguntarle pero lo interrumpieron

"El que no te gustara la película anterior no es mi problema"- espetó Kate de mal humor

"Claro, nunca en mi vida había visto algo más irreal que eso"

"Como quieres que sea real? cuando conozcas de un mago oscuro que tenga deseos de asesinar en masa me avisas para tomarle una fotografía"- Draco tuvo que ahogar la carcajada, al ver la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la gryffindor, y como hay costumbres que son más fuertes que uno, no pudo evitar aquello

"Yo que tu la tomaría enserio- explicó risueño- Mione tiene bastante experiencia con magos oscuros"- la castaña lo fulminó con la mirada, y pudo reconocer en sus ojos ese pequeño brillo que estaba presente en cada una de sus discusiones

"En serio Malfoy? Creí que se daba más en tu familia"- replicó con una fría sonrisa

"Ese fue un golpe bajo"-reprochó el chico con un adorable puchero- al menos yo estoy intentando resarcirme Mione"

"Lo sé- le indicó la chica con una sonrisa- prometo intentar contener mi lengua, si tu lo haces con la tuya ¿hecho?"- Draco la miró con una sonrisa misteriosa, negando suavemente con la cabeza

"Que les parece esta de hombres lobos?"- preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa, mientras los demás asentían. Y la película comenzó, Hermione, sonrió al ver la incrédula expresión del rubio ante las imágenes que pasaban por la pantalla, para poco después verse absorbida por la trama.

Cuando fue conciente nuevamente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor descubrió el brazo de Draco sobre sus hombros, y su cabeza reclinada sobre el pecho del muchacho, se negó a pensar en lo agradable de aquella posición y las consecuencias que ese descubrimiento provocaría, para comentar con repudio lo que estaba ocurriendo en la pantalla

"No pueden matarlo solo por ser un hombre lobo- se indignó- el resto de los días es un hombre como cualquier otro, solo porque una noche al mes..."- el slytherin meneó la cabeza con resignación, aquella era otra de las causas perdidas de la chica, aunque a diferencia de con lo de los elfos, pudiera que esta vez tuviera un poco de razón.

Por muy mal que le cayera, Remus Lupin había sido el mejor profesor de defensa que había tenido la escuela en años, y más de uno estaba feliz con su regreso, aunque claro, eso no se aplicaba a su padrino

"Hermy, ya cállate quieres, y déjanos ver la película en paz- reclamó Kate- no existen los hombres lobos, así que no se para que tenemos esta discusión, es una maldita película, y en todo caso, si tanto te preocupa, como dije antes, ve y tráeme un hombre lobo para que lo fotografíe y luego intentaremos que no lo maten ¿de acuerdo?"- pidió como quien trata con un niño.

En ese instante sonó el timbre, Hermione y Draco se observaron curiosos, ambos con el mismo presentimiento, la chica sonrió poniéndose de pie, a lo que el rubio la siguió presuroso hasta la puerta, y así fue, como llevando las casualidades al límite encontraron a Remus Lupin con su usual sonrisa

"Entrega a domicilio?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa, mientras su profesor la observaba sin comprender- Draco¿crees que deberíamos decirle a mi prima que traiga la cámara?"- el rubio estalló en una carcajada, lo cual dejó por demás de incrédulos a los dos

"Dime que estoy soñando y esa no es la voz del hurón riendo a carcajadas?"- se oyó por detrás una voz conocida

"Haber sabido antes y lo mandábamos en primer año con Hermione, así le sacaba esa cara de haber chupado limón todo el tiempo"

"Ja, ja ja, que simpático el cara rajada, no todos tenemos que dárnosla de héroes melancólicos como tú"- reclamó el rubio, en el instante en que Hermione saltaba a los brazos de sus dos mejores amigos, que aparecían detrás de Lupin

"Chicos no saben cuanto quería verlos- suspiró mientras se abrazaban- los extrañé tanto, no aguantaba más"

"Malfoy..."- anunció amenazador Harry observando al susodicho

"No, no es Draco- susurró Hermione- ellas son mucho peor, con decirte que hasta incluso me alegró verlo a él..."

"Ustedes dos abran paso grandulones que quiero saludar a mi amiga"- reclamó otra voz perteneciendo a la pelirroja que separaba a los chicos para saludar a la castaña

"Que hacen aquí?"- preguntó con una sonrisa

"No queríamos dejarte sola con el hurón, así que convencimos a Dumbledore, de pasar unos días contigo hasta que regresen tus padres"- indicó Ron con una sonrisa

"Ya que el 'sector juvenil' va a estar aquí yo vine a reforzar los hechizos de protección- explicó Lupin con una sonrisa- últimamente las cosas han estado tranquilas, pero nunca viene mal protección extra"

"Muchísimas gracias profesor, espero que no haya problema, estoy con mi prima y otras chicas muggles y..."

"Ustedes no se preocupen, yo me encargaré de todo, creo que no necesitan un sermón sobre como comportarse ¿cierto?- los tres recién llegados asintieron con la cabeza- muy bien, estaré afuera, les avisaré cuando termine"

"Profesor Lupin ¿no quiere un paraguas?"- ofreció Hermione sonriendo, a lo que el licántropo hizo un movimiento de varita y el objeto apareció en su mano, sin más salió de la casa

"Y bien Mione ¿Qué puede ser peor que el hurón aquí presente?"- inquirió Ron con una sonrisa

"Créeme comadreja, multiplica a Parkinson por tres, y tendrás idea de lo que son nuestras acompañantes"- los recién llegados se miraron incrédulos

"No parece agradable"

"No lo es"- sentenciaron los otros dos a coro, antes de entrar al salón

"Al parecer mis amigos querían darme una sorpresa- explicó la chica con una sonrisa a su prima- ellos son Harry, Ron y Ginny, mis mejores amigos, van a quedarse unos días hasta que regresen mis padres, chicos ellas son mi prima Kate, y sus amigas Rachel y Hannah"

Kate observó a los recién llegados con mudo asombro, y con serios planes de pedir un traslado de colegio¡vaya con su primita¡si parecía tonta y todo¿qué clase de ser podría llamar amigos a esos dos? Se concentró primero en el pelirrojo, que observaba a su alrededor sorprendido, alto, con buen cuerpo y unos magníficos ojos azules, el moreno a su lado era algo más bajo y con unos increíbles ojos esmeralda, una pena que no soltara la mano de la chica pelirroja, una verdadera pena

"qué estaban viendo?"- preguntó Harry intentando entablar conversación

"La maldición del hombre lobo- explicó Rachel con una sonrisa idiota, señalando los créditos en el televisor- pero ya terminó"

"Mejor, no me agradaba la idea de ver un licantropicidio"- refunfuñó la castaña

"¿Licantripicidio? No creo que esa palabra exista Mione"- opinó Ginny, Harry se encogió de hombros

"Habría que preguntarle a Remus, a ver que opina del tema"

"Es que acaso tienen un trauma con el tema?- inquirió Kate- los hombres lobos no existen fin de la discusión"

"Si que existen"- exclamó Ron molesto, como solo él podía hacerlo, mientras sus amigos hacían malabares por intentar cerrarle la boca

"Quiero pruebas"

"Muy bien, dame un segundo- susurró Harry y comenzó a palpar sus bolsillos- lo siento creo que dejé el licántropo en el bolsillo del otro pantalón, pero cuando quieras nos reunimos y organizamos un debate sobre la existencia o no de los licántropos"

"Me llamaron?"- preguntó detrás de ellos una voz grave, sorprendiéndolos y provocando tres grititos por parte de las chicas

"Profesor sabe que tiene un don especial para aparecerse de sorpresa?"- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa

"Nada de profesor, que estamos fuera de la escuela y tenemos la confianza suficiente- la regañó el hombre con una sonrisa- y lo mismo va para ti Draco, ahora eres uno de los nuestros"

"Quien lo diría"- susurró Harry con cierto rintintin en la voz, riendo por lo bajo, ante la mirada furiosa del slytherin

"La casa está asegurada, no cometan locuras y compórtense, y NO se metan en problemas"

"Como si los buscáramos"- volvió a susurrar Harry a lo que el adulto lo miró alzando una ceja

"Esa excusa conmigo no les sirve, se muy bien el poder que tienen para meterse en cosas que no deberían- les indicó- compórtense, nos veremos pronto, chicas"- se despidió con una inclinación de las desconocidas antes de dirigirse hasta la puerta

"Adiós Remus"- exclamó el resto antes de que saliera de la casa

"Quien era ese?"- inquirió Hannah

"Remus Lupin el profesor de defensa"- explicó Ginny con una sonrisa- "somos sus favoritos"

"Tienen defensa personal en la escuela?"- los chicos se miraron y sonrieron nerviosos, asintiendo

"Por qué no nos acomodamos para ver la última película?"-Opinó Rachel con una sonrisa- "es bastante interesante, se trata de un grupo de brujas, quien sabe tal vez les recuerde a alguna ex novia"

"Todas mis novias fueron brujas"- concedió Draco con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras los otros asentían -"Y probablemente la próxima también lo será"

"Las mujeres no somos todas malvadas"- indicó Kate con tono meloso acercándose al rubio

"Yo no dije nada de maldad"- anunció este con una sonrisa

"Cierto, las brujas son lindas"- opinó Harry con una sonrisa mirando a su novia, a lo que los otros dos chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco- "o no?"

"Personalmente prefiero los deportistas"- comentó Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa... que dejó a aquellas tres muggles extrañadas

"Cof cof...Los buscadores... cofcof..."- susurró entre falsas toses Harry con una sonrisa

"Cofcof...Búlgaros...cofcof"- continuó Ginny risueña, mientras cuatro de los presentes los miraban incrédulos

"Se adentran por camino peligroso...- les advirtió la chica- Viktor y yo lo dejamos hace tiempo, estaba demasiado ocupado con la selección"

"Selección? Viktor? – repitió incrédula- de que hablan?"

"De Viktor Krum, el jugador estrella de la selección de Bulgaria, y el ex de Hermione"- aclaró Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"Todavía no entiendo como dejaste ir a ese bombón"- opinó Ginny

"El estaba en Bulgaria, y yo en Inglaterra, y la mitad del poco tiempo que teníamos de vacaciones yo me la pasaba en la Orden y él entrenando, lo que es difícil de entender es como duramos tanto"- informó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros- "Creo que hacen falta más palomitas"- informó tomando el tazón nuevamente vacío antes de perderse en la cocina

"Krum?"- casi escupió Draco, a lo que los gryffindor asintieron sonriendo

"Mírale el lado positivo Malfoy, al menos le gustan los buscadores"- le consoló la menor de los Weasley con una palmada en la espalda

"Ginny, no lo alientes- rumió Ron con mala cara- aún no estoy muy seguro de..."- Draco no pudo oír la respuesta del pelirrojo pues se perdió en la cocina antes de que terminara

"Estoy preparando doble ración Draco, ya casi terminó"- anunció la castaña de espaldas a él colocando las palomitas en varios recipientes. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de que lo hubiera reconocido sin haber volteado siquiera. La observó con esa holgada camisa y aquellos jeans gastados, con el cabello cayéndole por la espalda, no estaba sensual, ni provocativa, y sin embargo, a sus ojos, no había imagen más hermosa que aquella, había algo en la castaña que le provocaba una extraña calidez, familiaridad, sentimientos que durante toda su vida habían estado reprimidos, ahora lo embriagaban violentamente, mareándolo, ella era todo lo que había odiado en su vida, y sin embargo...

Hermione fue totalmente conciente de su presencia desde el instante en que atravesó la puerta, y se maldijo interiormente por serlo, las cosas estaban ocurriendo rápido, demasiado rápido, y era conciente de no poder dominar la situación, eso no era algo que le gustara, temía a la vorágine de sensaciones y sentimientos que se habían desencadenado una horas antes, cuando había aceptado darle asilo en su casa, pero no podía negarse, habría sido ir contra su naturaleza, ella ayudaba a quien estaba desprotegido y no dudaba que en ese momento Draco Malfoy fuera uno de los nombres más repudiados, junto al de ella, Harry y Ron, por supuesto, por los mortifagos. El chico que se acercaba lentamente había traicionado todo lo que le habían inculcado, pasando de una acomodada y segura posición en el bando enemigo a ser un 'traidor a la sangre' que era visto incluso peor que un sangre sucia ... y eso por?

Conocía lo suficientemente a Draco Malfoy como saber que no tomaría una decisión como aquella sin esperar obtener algo a cambio, era un slytherin, y las serpientes tienden a ser muy prácticos, nunca, jamás se limitaban a hacer las cosas por puro altruismo, preferían dejar cosas como esa en manos de los gryffindors, la pregunta era ¿qué podría ser tan importante como para que él se arriesgara a transformarse en un blanco de los mortifagos con tal de obtenerlo?

Salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir al chico parado detrás de ella, muy cerca pero sin rozarla siquiera, volvió su atención a las palomitas, que estaba dividiendo en varios recipientes, intentando ignorar como esa extraña aura que desprendía el rubio la rodeaba

"Por qué Draco?- preguntó en un susurro, con la vista fija en las palomitas, en el instante en el que una de las manos del chico rozaba apenas su columna vertebral - ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿porqué estas aquí?"- Hermione pudo sentir el suave suspiro del chico acariciando su cuello, mientras colocaba sus blanquecinas manos sobre la mesada, una a cada lado de su cuerpo dejándola atrapada, no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el cuerpo del chico acercarse a su espalda en el momento en que el mentón de él se dejó caer sobre su hombro

"Fue por ti- explicó en un susurro ahogado cerrando los ojos- siempre fue por ti, odie a Potter y a Weasley porque podían estar cerca de ti si obstáculos, podían verte sonreír sin sentirse culpables, te insulté tanto como pude, porque necesitaba que me miraras, anhelaba tu atención aunque solo fuera para maldecirme, entre al equipo de slytherin porque quería que tu te impresionaras, formé la brigada inquisitatorial porque sabía que ustedes tenían su propio grupo con gente en la que confiabas, y yo no estaba en él, me negué a convertirme en mortifago, porque nunca podría lastimarte"- al abrir los ojos descubrió los caminos de lágrimas surcando el rostro de la castaña, ella se giró, obligándole a quitar el mentón de su hombro, y quedó frente a él con expresión pétrea- Mione yo..."- pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el más dulce, casto y significativo beso que le hubieran dado jamás

"Eres un idiota"- le indicó Hermione sollozando, mientras el rubio intentaba recomponerse de aquel suceso que lo había dejado embobado- "No conozco a nadie que pueda considerarse tan idiota como tu¿por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas del modo difícil¿No pensaste en que con comportarte como una persona civilizada bastaba? Creí que sabías que me gusta la gente inteligente Malfoy¿no entiendes que te bastaba con ser amable? En que cuernos estabas pensando cada vez que me insultabas?"

"En lo linda que te ves furiosa"- confesó nervioso, sin saber como reaccionar

"Merlín que hice yo para merecer esto! No sé si maldecirte por tarado o besarte por tierno. Y odio no saber que hacer!"- le indicó la chica con tono indignado, mientras Draco intentaba encajar el significado de aquellas palabras, finalmente sus manos dejaron la mesada para posarse en la cintura de la castaña, en el instante en que una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro

"Espero que elijas la segunda"- susurró sobre los labios de la chica besándola con anhelo, su corazón latía agitado, incrédulo aun de que aquello fuera real, sintió los brazos de Hermione rodear su cuello en una invitación a profundizar el beso y no pudo más que deleitarse con el dulce sabor de aquella boca- "te dije que no mantendría mi lengua quieta"- susurró con una sonrisa, una vez separados mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica

"Tonto- suspiró la castaña dejándose abrazar- sabes que los dos que están afuera van a querer matarte?"

"No lo harán, pero estuvieron a punto- susurró con calma aspirando el cálido aroma de la chica que amaba, la cual lo miraba sorprendido- crees que soy tan idiota como para intentar acercarme a la mejor amiga de Potter sin aclarar antes mis intenciones?? No estoy tan loco, puede que yo no lo considere más que un fastidio, pero si el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia le teme, debe ser por algo. Tengo instinto de supervivencia"- la chica estalló en una carcajada ante tal afirmación, al fin y al cabo no todo los días se veía al señor Draco super ego Malfoy aceptar las cualidades de Harry Potter, ni tampoco sonreír como lo hacía en ese instante, y mucho menos declarársele a la sabelotodo Granger, obviamente aquel era un día para guardar en su memoria

"Llevemos estas palomitas antes de que crean que me has secuestrado"- comentó la chica entregándole uno de los recipientes, y tomando el otro

"No me extrañaría de la comadreja, sabías que me amenazó con un avada?"- la castaña meneo la cabeza con resignación entrando en el salón donde el pelirrojo y su prima tenían una discusión bastante acalorada

"Malfoy que demo..." exclamó Harry, poniéndose de pie nervioso, podía ver a la perfección el extraño brillo en los ojos de su amiga, ese brillo que solo le daban las lágrimas

"Draco y yo aclaramos algunas cosas"- susurró Hermione, calmando a su amigo, apretando con cariño la mano del rubio

"Hurón lo llevas claro"- advirtió Ron con seriedad

"Este será el chisme de la década en cuanto regresemos a la escuela"- indicó Ginny con alegría. Mientras las otras tres chicas los contemplaban nuevamente sin comprender

"Por qué no continuamos con la siguiente película?"- preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa, sentándose nuevamente en el sillón junto a Draco, quien en un rápido movimiento le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros, acercándola hacia él

"Vaya Draco, al parecer era cierto lo que dijiste acerca de que te gustaban las brujas"- comentó Kate con tono hiriente, que solo provocó una sonrisa ladeada por parte de los chicos de Hogwarts

"Como no tienes idea"- aceptó el rubio con una sonrisa, que se vio interrumpida por una extraña explosión, en el instante en que las luces se apagaron, provocando más de un grito

"Tengo miedo- susurró una voz que reconocieron como Hannah- no me gusta la oscuridad"

"Esto se parece al comienzo de la primer película"- aceptó Rachel con tono lastimero

"Hey Harry ¿crees que Voldemort vea películas de terror"- inquirió Hermione dudosa mientras oían a Draco refunfuñar, rogando que no volvieran a utilizar aquel nombre

"No lo sé ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque en la primer película que vimos un estúpido mago oscuro atacaba a unos chicos en la misma situación que nosotros con unos fantasmas que les robaban el alma"

"Mione, eso es algo estúpido"- opinó el chico de la cicatriz

"Cierto, los que hacen eso no son los fantasmas- recordó Ginny- son los dementores y solo si te besan"- los chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

"No ayudes Gin"- rogó su hermano con aire molesto

"Por todos los cielos, cuantas veces tengo que repetirles que los fantasmas no existen, ni mucho menos los brujos, ni los hombres lobos, es solo un maldito corte de luz por la tormenta, los magos no son más que unos farsantes, ineptos y lo único que saben hacer son unos truquitos cualquiera a los que llaman profesión, para ocultar que lo que son realmente, unos vagos"- Hermione se mordió la lengua para no contestar a su prima y siseó

"Kate, tiene razón, solo debe tratarse de un corte de luz voy por las vel..."- la frase quedó interrumpida, por un rápido movimiento del rubio quien susurró

"Lumos"- y las conocidas chispitas salieron de la varita que el chico tenía en su mano, Harry y Ron se apresuraron a imitarlo, invitándola con la mirada a seguirlos, cosa que hizo, con un suspiro de resignación, volteando a ver a las tres chicas sorprendidas- "qué decías de los magos Kate?"- preguntó Draco con esa frialdad que solo él poseía- "permíteme informarte que no somos ningunos vagos, llevamos varios años de estudios"- las chicas voltearon a ver a Hermione aterrorizadas por la transformación de aquel encantador chico

"Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería"- anunció la castaña a modo de explicación con sequedad

"Ustedes, todos ustedes son..."- Kate volteó a ver a Ginny

"Yo soy menor de edad- explicó la pelirroja- no me permiten utilizar la varita fuera de la escuela"- un grito desgarrador interrumpió aquella charla en el instante en que un extraño resplandor verde aparecía en la ventana

"Eso fue un Avada- anunció Harry con tono sombrío- ese fue un avada, o yo nunca he visto uno"

"Presumido"- suspiró Draco con aire molesto poniéndose de pie, para acercarse lentamente a la ventana- "Están aquí"- susurró con temor, en el instante en que la puerta se abría

"Chicos vamonos- rogó una voz que reconocieron como la de Lupin- están atacando la ciudad, no es seguro que permanezcan aquí"

"no nos buscan a nosotros?"- preguntó Harry incrédulo mientras tomaba el brazo de Hannah, quien permanecía petrificada de pánico, para encaminarla fuera de la casa

"Es un ataque al azar, lo mejor será que..."- el adulto ahogó un grito en el instante en que aquella fría sensación los embargó

"Dementores"- susurró Harry con voz trémula poniendo a las chicas muggles a salvo en el centrodel círculo que habían formado mientras Ginny alistaba su varita

"Prepárense para utilizar el patronus"- indicó Lupin, en el instante en que Draco los observaba aterrorizado, no parecía ser la primera vez que el grupo estuviera en aquella situación

"Y como demonios esperan hacerlo- resopló- esa es magia avanzada, no basta con repetir unas palabras"

"Busca un pensamiento feliz Draco"- le susurró la castaña en el instante en que la puerta se abría nuevamente dando paso a las encapuchadas figuras

"Expecto Patronum"- resonaron varias voces a la vez, dando paso a las plateadas figuras, el gran ciervo de Harry, la nutria de Hermione, el lobo de Remus, el murciélago de Ginny, y a pesar de lo tensa de la situación, Draco no pudo evitar la carcajada al ver al tierno cachorro de Ron

"Muy propio de ti Weasley"- susurró burlón antes de mover la varita, devolviendo a su mente el maravilloso recuerdo de Hermione en sus brazos- "Expecto Patronum"- esta vez fue el turno de Ron de reírse, en el instante en que el patronus alejaba a los últimos dementores que quedaban

"Muy propio de ti"- se burló el pelirrojo entre carcajadas- "un hurón"- el rubio, refunfuñó molesto, no le gustaba en absoluto la forma que había tomado el patronus.

Toda posibilidad de escape se vio impedida, por un nuevo grupo de encapuchados, esta vez con máscaras

"Miren lo que tenemos aquí- comentó una voz que reconocieron de inmediato- al parecer encontramos el premio sin siquiera buscarlo ¿Cómo creen que me premiará mi señor, si les llevo sus cabezas?"- Hermione notó a las tres chicas temblar aterrorizadas en el medio de aquel círculo

"No se muevan"- susurró

"Mione, Ron, ustedes la defensa, Gin, el techo, Draco y yo ataque"- susurró Harry por lo bajo, mientras Remus se encargaba de distraer a Bellatrix y sus acompañantes. El rubio asintió en silencio, sorprendido por la calma y el temple que poseían sus compañeros. A una señal el pelirrojo y la castaña gritaron

"Protego"

"Impedimenta"- se oyó exclamar en el instante en que resonaban en sus oído

"Sectusempra"- la voz de Potter

"Bombarda"- y el último hechizo de la pelirroja se encargó de dejar caer parte del cielo raso sobre los mortífagos, mientras Lupin se aprestaba a capturarlos.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse a ver la multitud de aurores que comenzaba a poblar el lugar, mientras corrían desesperados en medio de los hechizos cruzados, nunca antes había estado en una batalla, su padre siempre se había encargado de ello, atravesaron calle tras calle, enviando hechizos de un lado a otro, hasta que de repente todo se calmó, pudo ver los rostros desencajados de muchos muggles llorando sin comprender, y los de los magos que se lamentaban por la caída de sus compañeros. Alzó el rostro, para ver en el cielo las trémulas figuras de los cráneos y serpientes, y odio a su padre por ser parte de ello

"Esto es una pesadilla"- llorisqueaba Rachel, abrazada a Hannah observándolos aterrorizadas- "quiero despertar"

"Hermione, tienen que irse al cuartel"- indicó Lupin con seriedad- "tu prima irá contigo, no puede quedarse aquí, no se preocupen chicas- susurró con tono paternal- ustedes no lo recordarán. Obliviate! Desmaius!"- ambas chicas cayeron desmayadas

"Solo están desmayadas- le aseguró a Kate, que se aferraba a su prima temblorosa- no te preocupes, no recordarán nada, es lo mejor para ellas, lean esto"- les pidió tendiendo un papel a ella y a Draco, y la dirección que allí vio dejó sorprendido al rubio- "Portus"- hechizó aquella pelota que había tomado del patio en que se encontraban- "nos veremos luego"- se despidió dejando el traslador en manos de los chicos que pronto sintieron aquel particular gancho en el ombligo

"Donde estamos?"- preguntó Kate aterrorizada, mirando a su alrededor

"En la mansión Black"- explicó el rubio incrédulo, observando a sus acompañantes

"El cuartel de la Orden del Fénix"- explicó Harry con una sonrisa de lado, en el instante en que la casa aparecía entre el once y el trece

"Esto es real cierto?"- preguntó la chica con seriedad

"Lo es"- confirmó su prima en el instante en que entraban a la casa y recibían los 'saludos' de la señora Black, que fue acallada por un rápido movimiento de varita de Draco. Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos

"Qué? Soy de la familia..."- indicó a modo de explicación

"Qué ocurrió esta noche"- preguntó la chica mordiéndose el labio con un gesto que todos reconocieron como propio de Hermione

"Esos eran los servidores de un mago oscuro que quiere asesinar en masa a los que no son o piensan como él"- le explicó la castaña

"No te estas burlando ¿cierto?"- preguntó con un tono de ruego, los chicos negaron con la cabeza

"Los fantasmas existen cierto?- los chicos asintieron- y también los licántropos"- otro gesto de asentimiento general

"Remus traerá nuestras cosas más tarde- le indicó su prima tomándole las manos- creo que lo mejor será que te duermas en nuestro cuarto, creo que hay algo de poción para dormir sin soñar en el botiquín"- susurró Hermione ayudándola a levantase para guiarla escaleras arriba.

Diez minutos después la castaña había regresado a la sala, donde sus amigos permanecían en silenció, se dejó caer en uno de los sofás junto a Draco, que la abrazó posesivamente

"Que va a ser de nosotros ahora Mione?"- preguntó una vez se que los otros se encaminaron a las habitaciones con diversas excusas

"No lo sé Draco, no lo sé"- susurró la chica acariciando sus cabellos

"Lo único que me importa es que te amo- confesó abrazándola, intentando fundirse con ella, había temido tanto por su seguridad- no me importa que el mundo se nos ponga en contra"

"Ya tenemos el mundo en contra Draco- le aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa triste antes de besarlo- yo también te amo"

_**Bien, este no es el estilo de cosas que suelo escribir, pero es mi regalo de navidad, y de Luka para D-ka, espero que la pases genial con tu familia y sabé que lograste lo imposble, que los dos nos pusieramos de acuerdo para escribir algo**_

_**Para el resto del mundo, espero que disfruten del fic, y pasen una muy feliz navidad, nos leemos!**_


End file.
